


Dearest Love

by minorxn_021



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Mindless Fluff, future!Au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1694036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minorxn_021/pseuds/minorxn_021
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tamaki is being interviewed on live television, and he's suddenly asked a question he didn't expect. He decided honesty is the best policy. [tama/haru]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dearest Love

**Author's Note:**

> AU Warning: This doesn't follow the end of manga, and it goes a few years over that.  
> For the 365 Question Challenge in the Anime and Manga Challenges Forum in ff.net

His ivory hands were shaking slightly, as he straightened his tie again. He pushed away his golden fringe aside –a little bit shorter than it used to be in his high school days—as he waited for his name to be called. It was true that it wasn't the first time he was interviewed on live television, but this time it was different. All of Japan was probably going to see him in the next ten to fifteen minutes, including  _her._

Tamaki Suoh smiled his charming grin when he heard the reporter call his name. With the grace he was taught from an early age, he went inside the small area where they were going to be recorded; it was made of two turquoise couches with a mahogany coffee table and a few fake plants as decoration. The huge camera equipment was facing the couches, along with a crowd of over 150 people. Their faces remained unknown as Tamaki rushed to the reporter's side, a tall busty woman of fake blonde hair and black eyes.

He smiled at her gently as he sat next to her, and he could notice she was very smitten. He politely ignored it as he waited for the introductions to end and the questions to begin.

Tamaki was at the peak of his career as the heir and successor of the Suoh Corporation and Enterprises. After finishing his bachelor's in Hotel Management and Business Administration, his father decided to step down and retire from all his positions, except for the chairman post at Ouran Academy. After he had reconciled with his grandmother, the woman had agreed, after a bit of training and polishing, Tamaki could take over the family business.

He was currently twenty-five years old, and the CEO and head of the Suoh Empire, which was the leading company in Japan's economy, along with the Ootori Empire, and the Haninozuka Corporation.

Life was good for him.

The woman, which he believed was called Yoshiko, was asking him about his future plans, and inquired about his new project –a new line of hotels in Okinawa specialized in care for the elderly. He answered each and every of her questions professionally and honestly, no once losing a beat.

But, right on the last three minutes of the interview, the woman did a 180 degree turn and asked him something he wasn't expecting.

"Do forgive, Suoh-sama" She begun, her lips horribly stressing out the words. "If this sounds like a too personal question, but I believe us ladies have a right to know. Are you seeing someone, perhaps? Someone to share your business success with?"

Tamaki was appropriately baffled for a couple of seconds. This question wasn't in the list he was previously given!

But he did not fret; he knew exactly how to answer. He even had a wonderful idea for this!

"Actually, madame," He began smoothly. "I do. I am currently seeing someone,"

He heard gasping coming from the crowd. He guessed he could understand them a bit. He was one of the most high-profile bachelors in all of Japan. Who could've thought he would ever settle down?

"If you don't mind, I'd like to talk about her for a minute." The reporter was still stunned, so he continued. "This marvelous woman and I met during our high school years. Even back then, I was taken aback by her beauty, her simplicity and her personality. We were club members, although it took us a while to truly become friends. She was so different to every woman I had met beforehand, and I'm afraid none of my tactics worked on her in the slightest. She's straight-forward, and a little bit apathetic, but she's really sensitive to those around her, and through years, she had shown real dedication towards her goal. She's really a person to admire, a person you can't possibly hate."

"We once parted ways; she won a scholarship to study in America, and while I didn't want to let her go, I knew I had to because I still had my own dreams and goals to accomplish. I didn't get to see her again after two years, and even so, we didn't get to spend that much time together in college due to our different careers choices. Even after we both graduated, it was made impossible for us to meet in a daily basis. But I knew in my heart she was the one for me."

"It was a few more years until I saw her again, even though she was always in my mind. Two years ago, she and the law firm she's currently directing, became in charge of the Suoh Empire's legal transactions and administrations. As a lawyer, she is as shrewd as she is gentle, another of her good qualities. I don't regret ever becoming business partners with her. And also, I will never regret asking her in that first date after so many years, where we went to a café, and in the way back, we had a flat tire incident."

"It took us a long time to get accustomed to this relationship. Sometimes, I was reminded of our usual arguments when we were just teens, and I like that that feeling is still there, and I hope she feels it too. It's like the attraction and the feelings towards one another never aged. I am very glad you decided to ask me about her, madame, because I love talking about how wonderful Haruhi is. Actually, today is our second anniversary, and I feel even more in love with her than the first day."

It was then when Tamaki knew he didn't have anything more to say, because he couldn't find any other words to express his feelings. He suddenly realized Yoshiko's face was shinning with tears, and so did many other faces in the crowd. He coughed a little, trying to get the reporter's attention.

"A-ah, y-yes," The woman cleaned her tears with the back of her hand. "W-well then, Suoh-same, she's a v-very lucky girl indeed."

Tamaki's stretched out in a wide smile, as the woman finally gathered her thoughts. "Well, I believe we went over the air time limit, but it was truly nice to meet you, Suoh-sama. And we all hope you and this young lady get to live a happily ever after."

"Thank you," He replied, and it was then when the crowd began to applause and the director signed the scene was over.

…

It took an hour later to completely leave the television company facilities. He unfastened his tie and threw it on the back space of his car, and ran a hair through his hair to mess it up. This was the last thing on his schedule for today, and finally he could go home.

Just then his phone began to ring. As he read the caller ID, he felt a drop of sweat going down his side (even though the air conditioning was a full blast) as he saw Haruhi's name.

"Hello?" He answered.

"You're a stupid idiot, you know that, Tamaki?" Haruhi practically growled. "How dare you say all that on national television? Are you insane? What were you trying to do anyways?"

"I wanted to tell the world how much I love you, that's what I was trying to do. And I think I have succeeded." He smirked.

"You… you…" Haruhi fell silently. "I can't believe you," Her voice seemed a bit choked.

"Haruhi, are you crying?"

"No… maybe…"

He immediately worried. "Are you okay? Are you in any pain?"

"No… just come home soon, okay?"

He chuckled warmly. "I will be there in ten minutes, my dearest love."

"Stop that!" She chided and hung up.

Tamaki chuckled again, as he felt his heart warming all over again. He couldn't wait to arrive home,  _their home_  and be with her, the woman he loved.


End file.
